The electrical grid provides the infrastructure for delivering energy in the form of electricity from suppliers to consumers. The electrical grid of today includes utility-managed generating stations that utilize energy sources (e.g. coal, natural gas, nuclear, solar, hydro, wind, etc.) to generate electricity, high voltage electrical transmission infrastructure (e.g. step-up transformers, power lines, etc.) to transmit the generated electrical energy over long distances, and lower voltage electrical distribution infrastructure (e.g. step-down transformers, power lines, etc.) to deliver the electricity to consumers (e.g. residential, commercial, industrial, etc.) at the edge of the grid.